The ninja and the angel
by Lucy The Fallen Angel
Summary: It all  takes plaxce in moscow then tokyo masqurade is there hheheheh shun and alice and masqurade ar ethe main characters everyone elso too!
1. Chapter 1

_**Fallen angel By deadly ventus ninja Dark Angel**_

_**I DONT OWN BAKUGAN I WISH IF I DID SHUN AND ALICE WOULD BE MAKING OUT ON THE FIRST EPISODE**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello every one yes I know my last story sucked I know okay for aLL you haters out there I am sorry so this is a new story taking place in moscow but then in japan. Shun and alice are the main characters.<strong>_

_**Shun enteres:Oh wrong room where is alice?**_

_**Me:In the dressing room and makeup room getting redy now you go get ready!**_

_**Shun:WhY?**_

_**0 0 :Your supposed to be rehersing go!*kicks him to a room**_

_**Me:ACTION!**_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1)Silent tears.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Alice looked out of her window,tears flowed down her pale pink cheeks silently like rivers,she still rembered that horrible day that took away her parents . She had wittnessed her parents dye the cry of <strong>

**her mother the honk of the truck was printed in her mind.**

** "Alice are you alright in there?"he grandfather interuppted her thoughts just outside of her room.**

** "Yes grandfather i'm okay."she lied without looking at the door her eyes kept on looking outside to the winter wonderland wiped away the tears but soon other tears replaced the old ones **

**her parents had died ten years ago. She shuddered at the horrible memory glass flying everywhere missing her by an inch but the memory scarred her heart,following her everywhre she went.**

** ''I really need to chill out my friends are coming over all the way from japan I dont need them to fuss over me.'' She scolded herself while turning a little crank that was attached to a little green and **

**purple music box after a few turns she let it go and it started to play a quiet melodious song.(LOOK I LOVE THIS SONG SO I DON'T KNOW IF THEY EVER MADE A TECHNO MUSIC BOX ANU+YWAYS LOOK FOR TIME 4 DANCE BY DJ SPLASH)**

** The music box had been a gift to her from her dad a week before her 's mother had aslo given her more gifts both parents spoiling she only had two was a heart **

**shaped neclace it was more of a locket with a pictures inside of her parents and her all smiling at the beach the last happy memory she rembered.**

**The other was a rainbow butterfly neclace that came along with the music of her gifts were hidden somewhere in the woods her grandfather didn't even know about.**

** She set down the little music box and looked at her bed where a little white teddy bear lay smiling at her she smiled faintly tears still in her eyes she decided that she needed some fresh she put on **

** a purple jacket and mittens and a shawl she went to the kitchen and on a paper pad she wrote down'Gone to the woods be right back alice.'she put down the time so her grandfather wouldn't freak on **

** what time she went missing. She slipped outside closing the door behind her quietly. Alice walked torwards the woods and entered to the very center going to her favorite place in the whole wide world.**

** A swing set with three swings she got into the middle one and closed her eyes a mermory came to her slowly but then getting stronger.**

** Flashback*A three year old alice sat in the middle of the swing set her father pushed her she lauph was melodic and sugery while her mother (APRIL OR AMBER? YOU CHOOSE)**

**amber was in the kitchen making hot coco for them. Suddenly her mother came outside and started tickling alice and alice's father hugging her mother.**

** "You will never be alone alice we love you and will always be with you even if you cannot see us we will protect you from harms way WE love you alice our little angel."they both said..*Flashback ends.**

** Alice shook her head "Stop going to the past your only hurting eyes burned with tears threatning to fall."Oh fall if you want I don't care i'm all alone in this world."she sobbed tears flowed **

**down again.**

** She didn't notice a boy with raven hair and honney colored eyes watch her from a tree. She wouldn't have noticed anyway he was well hidden. The woods were quiet and it seemed eternal. The boy **

** noticed tear stains on her face and cheeks and frowned he wondered if he should tell her that he was there.**

** The girl looked up 'Damit she saw me now she's gonna think i'm some kind of stalker.'he thought. Then alice loooked down and picked up something white that wasn't snow. A bunny half alive and half **

**dead at least it looked dead.**

** "Awww you poor thing here let me take care of took of her shawl and wrapped it around the baby bunny."You must be freezing."**

** He dropped down from the treehe landed in front of her cat gasped and he smirked."Hello to you to."he said.**

** "Hello shun."she hugged him quicly he turned redder than a tamato.**

** "Uhh."**

** "are you okay?"**

** "Uhhhhh."**

** "ARe you sick?"**

** "UMMMM. UHHH."**

** "Shun tell me what's wrong."**

** Shun was hipnotizedd by her beuty he couldn't really mutter anything.**

** He shook his head"Yea i'm okay sorry umm a little llightheaded."he lied.**

** Alice frowned "you should be inside with the others."she scolded.**

** "You shouln't ruin your face with crying either."he wiped away a tear that was sliding down her pink cheeks.**

** "I just miss my parents i'm fine let's go inside this bunny is going to die."**

** 'She's so caring. Putting others first I bet if a house burned down she would make sure everone was out before herself.'He thought**

** "Shun let's go."she laced her warm hands through his cold ones and went to her house.**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I tried not to misspell any words tell me what ya think?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_**Fallen angel By deadly ventus ninja Dark Angel**_

_**I DONT OWN BAKUGAN I WISH IF I DID SHUN AND ALICE WOULD BE MAKING OUT ON THE FIRST EPISODE**_

_**Chapter 2)MASQURADE**_

_**Alice**__ walked shun to her house they were both quiet thinking differant _

_hings alice was feeling a little guilty about something but she hid it well. _

_Shun was feeling a little too warm his heart was beating really fast and he _

_didnt know why. 'Could it be because of alice?'he wondered but another _

_voice told him'IDIOT SHE'S YOUR BEST FRIEND YOU CAN'T LIKE _

_HER!'_

_He feared alice had heard him but when he looked at her she seemed lost in _

_thought._

_They entered through her cabin the others were there once they entered _

_alice was attacked by hugs everone exept fabia. Fabia frowned 'Why is alice _

_the pretty smart one why do guys like her?'She wondered._

_"ALICEE! OMG YOU ARE SO PRETTY!"julie screamed._

_"Thank you for breakiung my eardrums."runo said sarcstically._

_"Guys I have to go um somewhere I won't be gone long."she said."Oh I _

_made hot choclate it's in the kitchen."she went outside once she did dan said._

_"Follow her shun." But shun already left._

_Shun sat on a tree looking at alice she was walking torwards another _

_cabin she knocked and somebody answered though he couldnt see who it_

_was. Alice entered and ten minutes late she burst through the doors _

_running as fast as she could and into an igloo. Another person followed _

_with blond hair a blue mask WAIT WHAT? _

_'Masqurade." He thought and muttered a curse. _

_Masqurade also entered the igloo shun leapt down from the tree and heard _

_lauphter and then alice's voice "Hahahhah stop nooooo I give up let me _

_go!"she cried out. Moments later thuds were heard. Shun walked torwards _

_the igloo and entered he found alice on the ground crying,rolling around _

_and holding her stomache. He looked around no masqurade._

_"Did he hurt you? Where is he?"he questioned._

_She panted and pointed to the other side of him,there on the igloo's wall _

_was a freshly hole of masqurades form. he peered out and saw masqurade _

_faced down with his face in the snow.'So that was the thud.'he smiled and _

_was secretly lauphing inside._

_Alice got up and walked to masqurade."you okay?"she asked looking down _

_at him. Masqurade rolled around and pulled her torwards him. She gasped _

_not expecting that and fell on him. Both of them blushed and masqurade _

_smirked. Then he relized shun was watching him with burning jelousy. Alice _

_got up "Shun i'll explain but first let's go to my house masqurade is umm _

_changed he isn't evil anymore Come on let's go."she said and all three _

_walked to her house. 'You better have a good explanation alice cause your MINE! NOT HIS MINE!'He thought._

* * *

><p><em>SORRY ITS SHORT HOMEWORK TO DO!<em>


End file.
